Day By Day
by Shu Qiao Lian
Summary: Sungmin, namja manis yang sudah menyerah pada hidupnya sendiri, hingga ia terus meminta Kyuhyun untuk pergi dari sisinya, tapi Janji suci yang sudah terucap di depan Tuhan menghalanginya. KyuMin. Kyuhyun x Sungmin. TwoShoot.
1. Chapter 1

**- Day By Day -**

**.**

**.**

**KyuMin**

**.**

**.**

**Happy Reading**

**.**

**.**

**Sungmin POV**

Aku tahu kau sudah benar benar lelah sekarang, kenapa kau tidak berhenti saja dan meninggalkanku. Kenapa kau masih bertahan di sisiku, menungguku dan terus mengucapkan kata kata cinta itu di telingaku. Apa kau sudah tak punya pikiran jernih sekarang, aku sudah tak bisa lagi membahagiakanmu seperti dulu. Aku sudah tak mampu lagi bermanja manja denganmu, tapi kenapa kau masih di sini, mengelus rambut hitamku dengan sayang, mengecup keningku dengan lembut.

Setiap aku membuka mata, aku selalu melihatmu, setiap aku akan menutup mata kau selalu di hadapanku. Apa kau tak jenuh hanya terus menemaniku dan melihatku dalam hidupmu yang sempurna ini.

Hari ini, sama seperti dengan hari sebelumnya, kau datang padaku membawa seikat bunga mawar menaruhnya di vas bunga lalu mengecup keningku. Jujur, aku sangat nyaman kau selalu ada di sampingku, tapi ada satu sisi hatiku yang mengatakan untuk melepasmu. Kau pantas bahagia, tapi bukan denganku.

"pergilah" Satu kata itu yang selalu aku ucapkan kepadamu, tapi kau selalu saja memandangku dengan tersenyum.

"saranghae yeongwonhi" dan kata itu selalu yang kau katakan padaku, aku tahu itu, aku tahu kau tak akan pernah bisa meninggalkanku. Dan itu malah akan menghambatku untuk bisa melepaskanmu, kau benar benar menyiksaku.

"ku mohon" desakku sekarang, aku benar benar ingin melepasmu sekarang, cukup aku sudah terlalu lama membebanimu dan aku tak ingin kau semakin lelah karena adanya aku.

"tak akan pernah" aku menutup mataku perlahan, merasakan perih hatiku setiap aku mendengar kata itu dari bibirmu. Bibir yang selalu mengecup keningku dengan sayang, bibir yang selalu memabukanku.

"aku tak mencintaimu" kataku dengan mata tertutup, tak ingin melihat apa yang kau rasakan sekarang.

"dan aku mencintaimu" katamu dengan cepat, aku langsung membuka mataku menatap dua bola mata indahmu itu, mencoba mencari kebohongan dari kata cinta itu, tapi ternyata sama sekali tidak ada.

Aku kembali menutup mataku, merasakan sakit hatiku sendiri. Kenapa kau begitu sabarnya di sisiku, kenapa kau begitu mencintaiku. Aku yang kini tak bisa apa apa, aku yang tak bisa lagi memberimu kehangatan. Tapi kenapa kau tak pernah mau untuk meninggalkanku padahal semakin hari aku semakin lemah, dan mungkin kau yang akan terluka saat aku pergi nanti.

Aku tak mau itu terjadi padamu, aku tak ingin kau meneteskan air matamu untukku. Terlalu banyak yang kau berikan untukku, hingga aku sendiri sebenarnya bingung bagaimana harus membalasnya.

"Min" mendengar suara lembutmu aku segera membuka mataku, menatapmu yang kini tersenyum padaku dengan tulus.

"kau tahu kan Min, aku sangat mencintaimu" Aku menghela nafas dengan berat, tapi aku tahu kau memang sangat mencintaiku tak peduli bagaimanapun aku.

"ne Kyu, tapi . ."

"Syut, jadi jangan pernah lagi menyuruhku untuk meninggalkanmu, aku mencintaimu dengan tulus apa adanya"

Cukup Kyu kau semakin membuatku merasa sangat egois seolah aku lah yang menahanmu untuk tetap berada di sisiku. Aku sudah berulang kali menyuruhmu meninggalkanku tapi kau tak pernah mau, dan terus mengucapkan kata cintamu untukku. Kau sangat tahu aku Kyu, kau bahkan tahu saat aku mengucap kata tak mencintaimu itu bukan dari dalam hatiku.

Kau sangat tahu bahwa aku begitu mencintaimu, tapi aku tak mau kau semakin terlalu dalam masuk ke dalam kehidupanku lagi. Dan pasti kau akan merasakan sakit yang begitu menyiksa. Aku sungguh sungguh tak mau itu terjadi padamu.

"Ku mohon Kyu, tinggalkanlah aku, kau berhak hidup bahagia tanpa aku" kataku kepadamu dan menatap wajahmu yang seolah benci aku mengatakan kata kata itu lagi. Tapi aku tak tahu lagi Kyu bagaimana caranya agar kau menjauh dariku dan hanya cara inilah yang aku bisa, memohon dengan sangat kepadamu.

"tak akan pernah"

Lagi lagi aku menghela nafas beratku dan menutup mataku agar air mataku tak turun saat ini. Aku harus kuat sekarang, agar kau mau untuk meninggalkanku, aku tak boleh lemah karena semakin lemahnya aku, semakin kau tetap berada di sisiku.

Ku rasakan kau melepas tanganku, sontak aku langsung membuka mataku dan melihatmu berjalan menjauh menuju ke jendela kamar ini yang terbuka lebar. Aku menatap punggungmu dengan bimbang. Apakah aku rela bila kau benar benar akan jauh dariku, apa aku bisa kuat tanpa kau di sisiku. Tapi bila aku tak melepaskanmu, kau akan semakin menderita karenaku, kau akan semakin lelah karenaku.

"kau masih ingat kan Min janji kita berdua dulu" Aku langsung tersentak, kenangan saat kita saling berucap janji suci itu di hadapan Tuhan. Aku langsung menutup mataku, mengingat lagi janji itu.

_**Flashback ON**_

_"Apakah Anda, Saudara Cho Kyuhyun, menerima Lee Sungmin sebagai Istri anda Dalam baik atau buruk, dalam kecukupan atau kekurangan, dalam sakit atau sehat" Kata sang pendeta di hadapan kami berdua._

_"Saya Bersedia" katamu dengan senyum yang terus terkembang di bibirmu, aku menatapmu dengan bahagia, seolah lega bahwa kau akan menjadi milikku._

_"Apakah Anda, Saudara Lee Sungmin, menerima Cho Kyuhyun sebagai Suami anda Dalam baik atau buruk, dalam kecukupan atau kekurangan, dalam sakit atau sehat" Kata sang pendeta lagi._

_"Saya Bersedia" kataku dengan mantap lalu kembali menatapmu._

_"Kalian telah sah menjadi suami istri, silakan cium istri anda" kata Pendeta itu lagi._

_Aku dan dirimu saling berpadangan sekarang, kulihat wajahmu yang begitu cerahnya seperti seorang malaikat. Tapi mungkin kau memang malaikat untukku yang dikirim khusus oleh Tuhan. Tak lama kau mendekatkan wajahmu ke arahku, semakin dekat dan dekat._

_Cup_

_Ciuman singkat tanda cinta itu telah kau berikan kepadaku, wajahku langsung memerah malu saat mendengar tepuk tangan meriah yang langsung masuk ke dalam pendengaranku. Aku benar benar namja yang sangat beruntung bisa menikah denganmu Cho Kyuhyun._

**_Flashback OFF_**

Aku membuka lagi kedua mataku yang telah basah oleh air mata ini, kau benar benar menepati janjimu Kyu tak seperti aku yang telah lemah dan ingin melepasmu. Tapi apakah ada istri yang akan kuat bila melihat suaminya menangis sembunyi sembunyi, tidak akan ada yang kuat kan. Itu adalah perasaanku Kyu, apa kau pikir aku tidak tahu saat kau menangis di luar kamar.

Hatiku sakit Kyu setiap mendengar kau menangis diam diam di belakangku, kau pasti sudah sangat sangat merasa lelah kan. Padahal usia pernikahan kita baru berjalan 2 tahun, itu masih sangat singkat kan Kyu. Aku bahkan masih ingin terus bersamamu sampai tua nanti, tapi sepertinya itu tidak bisa kulakukan. Dan aku bahkan tak bisa memberimu seorang anak, aku benar benar tak sempurna kan Kyu.

"Mianhae" hanya itu yang akhirnya aku katakan setelah melamun cukup lama. Sunyi senyap kemudian, hanya ada suara jam berdetik dengan lambatnya. Namun tak lama ku dengar suara langkah kaki yang semakin mendekat ke arahku. Segera aku tegakkan wajahku.

"Bagaimanapun keadaanmu Min, aku sudah berjanji di hadapan Tuhan untuk terus menjagamu" katamu sambil menggenggam lagi kedua tanganku, sentuhan hangatmu ini yang selalu aku inginkan Kyu.

"bolehkah aku tanya sesuatu Kyu?" kataku kemudian, kulihat kau hanya mengangguk dan tersenyum. Aku diam sejenak dan terus memandangi wajahmu yang sekarang semakin tirus saja, hah, aku bukanlah istri yang baik hingga membuatmu semakin kurus sekarang Kyu, aku tak bisa mengurusmu dengan baik.

"kenapa kau tak jujur padaku Kyu tentang apa yang kau rasakan" kataku masih dengan menatap wajahmu. Ku lihat kau terdiam seolah memikirkan sesuatu, apa yang kau pikiran Kyu.

"Mianhae Min, kalau aku tak jujur kepadamu soal itu, kau pasti tahu saat aku menangis kan" katamu, aku hanya mengangguk sembari menahan rasa sakit saat mengingat kau menangis, tangisanmu yang seolah terdengar begitu pilu.

"Kau pasti berfikir aku lelah mengurusmu, kau salah Min, aku tak pernah lelah mengurusmu karena aku mencintaimu tak peduli keadaanmu, aku sudah memilihmu untuk menjadi pendampingku selamanya, saat aku menangis, aku memikirkanmu Min, memikirkan hidupmu yang seperti ini dan aku tak bisa apa apa untukmu" katamu sambil terisak pelan, air mataku pun ikut turun melihatmu terisak. Apa sebegitu cintanya kau denganku Kyu hingga kau sebegini pedulinya denganku.

Aku menundukkan lagi kepalaku, merasa bodoh atas apa yang telah aku katakan dan lakukan padamu. Aku menyuruhmu pergi, betapa bodohnya aku Kyu hingga tak memikirkan perasaanmu. Aku sekarang bingung tak tahu harus melakukan apa lagi, sejak dakwaan dokter atas penyakitku beberapa bulan yang lalu. Kenapa Tuhan harus memberiku hadiah yang sangat tidak terduga ini.

_**Flashback ON**_

_Lagi, sakit ini menyerangku, bahkan tanpa ampun hinga aku harus terduduk menjambaki rambutku berusaha menghilangkan rasa sakit ini. Air mataku menetes perlahan namun berubah deras begitu cepatnya, sakit sekali sangat sakit. Tuhan kapan kau tak menghentikan hukumanmu padaku, cepat saja ambil nyawaku, aku sudah tak kuat merasakan sakit ini._

_Tes_

_Darah segar mengalir perlahan dari hidungku, aku tak mungkin bisa menyekanya karena tanganku sudah lemas, namun sakit ini masih tetap di sini tak mau meninggalkanku. Mataku mulai berkunang kunang, hingga akhirnya hanya gelap yang kurasakan._

_._

_Perlahan aku membuka mataku, aku mengerjap beberapa kali mencoba menyesuaikan mataku dengan keadaan sekitar. Bau obat obatan langsung menguar ke dalam indra penciumanku, sebenarnya aku ada di mana sekarang. Kenapa aku tanyakan hal ini lagi, jelas aku sekarang berada di Rumah Sakit._

_"Min, kau sudah sadar" Aku masih terus mengerjap karena pandanganku sedikit kabur sekarang, tapi aku masih ingat ini suara siapa, tentu saja suara suamiku Cho Kyuhyun._

_Aku masih terus mengerjap tapi sayangnya penglihatanku tetap saja tak mau normal, hingga aku menyerah aku menutup mataku lagi. Menahan sesak yang sejak tadi aku rasakan di benakku. Kenapa harus terjadi sekarang, apa ini sudah akhir dari hidupku._

_"Min, sadarlah Min, ini aku Kyuhyunmu, ku mohon sadarlah" Ku rasakah tubuhku terasa terhentak, aku membuka lagi mataku tapi sayang sekali tetap saja aku tak dapat melihat dengan sempurna._

_"Kyu" kataku dengan lemah._

_"Syukurlah kau sudah sadar Min" ku lihat lagi dirimu walau samar, tak lama ku rasakan sesuatu yang basah mengecup keningku lembut. Terimakasih Kyu sudah menguatkanku._

_"Permisi Tuan Cho, bisa ikut saya sebentar" aku mendengar suara orang lain lagi, pasti itu dokter yang menanganiku selama beberapa bulan ini dan tentu saja tanpa sepengetahuanmu Kyu._

_"Aku tak akan lama Min" Katamu lalu hingga bayang samarmu menghilang di balik pintu itu. Sekarang aku sendiri, mencoba mengerjap ngerjapkan mataku lagi, dan berhasil perlahan mataku dapat melihat dengan jelas walau masih sedikit samar._

_._

_Jam berdetik dengan lambatnya mengiringi kediamanku bersama dengan suamiku, sejak dia kembali sekitar setengah jam tadi ia tampak sedikit murung dan aku masih bisa melihat dengan jelas matanya yang terlihat merah itu. Jejak jejak air mata itu bahkan terlihat masih sangat basah, apa kau menangis Kyu._

_"kenapa kau tak mengatakannya Min" aku mendongak dan memandang wajahmu yang terlihat sayu itu, matamu itu menyaratkan akan kesedihan yang begitu dalam. Akhirnya kau tahu ya Kyu tentangku, sesuatu yang sudah ku sembunyikan beberapa bulan ini akhirnya terkuak juga._

_"Mianhae Kyu, aku hanya . . ." kataku menggantung kalimat yang ingin aku katakan._

_"kenapa Min?"_

_"apa kau tak percaya padaku" katamu sambil menatapku dalam._

_"aku hanya tak ingin membebanimu Kyu, tapi sekarang kau sudah tahu semuanya mungkin lebih baik kau tinggalkan saja aku Kyu, aku tak bisa apa apa lagi" kataku sambil menahan rasa sakit saat mengucapkannya._

_"apa yang kau katakan Min" katamu sekarang sambil berdiri dari dudukmu, aku memandangmu yang sekarang mendekat ke arahku, mengecup lagi keningku._

_"saranghae" kau mengatakan kata yang begitu sakral itu padaku._

_"aku bukanlah namja yang dengan mudahnya membuang orang lain Min, aku sangat mencintaimu, kau tahu kan, apapun keadaanmu aku akan menerimanya, sekarang bagilah bebanmu itu kepadaku, aku suamimu" katamu sambil menggenggam erat kedua tanganku, tetes demi tetes air mataku turun dengan lancarnya. Tak lama kau memelukku, tapi maaf Kyu tanganku terlalu lemah untuk membalas pelukanmu._

_"ne Kyu, nado saranghae" hanya kata itu yang bisa aku katakan sekarang._

_**Flashback OFF**_

"waktuku tak lagi banyak Kyu" kataku padamu sekarang.

"dalam beberapa hari lagi mungkin aku akan meninggalkanmu, hari demi hari aku akan semakin jauh darimu, aku tak mau kau terluka Kyu, aku sangat mencintaimu" kataku lagi padamu, kau memegang erat bahkan lebih erat kedua tanganku lagi lagi kau mengecup keningku tapi kali ini lebih lama, sangat lama. Hingga aku bisa merasakan air matamu menetes ke keningku dan terus turun melewati kedua mataku, pipiku dan akhirnya jatuh bebas.

"Kau sungguh namja yang keras kepala Min, aku sudah katakan berulang kali, aku akan terus berada di sampingmu" katamu padaku setelah melepas ciuman di keningku, sambil mengusap air matamu dan tentu saja air matamu yang menetes di wajahku.

"ne aku memang keras kepala, tapi apa kau mau menuruti orang keras kepala ini Kyu untuk terakhir kalinya" kataku, kulihat kau menatapku ragu hingga akhirnya kau mengangguk pelan.

"berjanjilah padaku kau akan meninggalkanku Kyu sebelum aku yang meninggalkanmu" mohonku padamu, kulihat kau diam dan pegangan tanganmu semakin erat, apa kau akan menolak permintaanku ini Kyu. Apa kau tak mau mengerti keadaanku sekarang.

"aku lebih memilih kau yang meninggalkanku daripada aku yang harus meninggalkanmu Min" katamu padaku.

Aku terdiam lagi sekarang, bingung apa yang harus aku lakukan setelah ini. Aku menutup mataku dan menunduk, air mataku tak henti hentinya turun mengiringi kebimbanganku. Apa yang harus aku lakukan sekarang.

**TBC**

* * *

**Annyeong readerdeul, Author aka Shu Qiao Lian datang lagi dengan FF KyuMin, kali ini mungkin bakalan TwoShoot saja . .**

**Please tetep review ne untuk FF baru saya ini . .**

**Gamsahamnida ^_^  
**

* * *

**- Shu Qiao Lian -**


	2. Chapter 2

**- Day By Day -**

**.**

**.**

**KyuMin**

**.**

**.**

**Happy Reading**

**.**

**.**

**Kyuhyun POV**

Lagi lagi air matamu itu keluar Min, sudah ku mohon hentikanlah. Apa kau masih ragu dengan apa yang selama ini aku katakan, aku sungguh sungguh mencintaimu Min tak peduli bagaimana keadaanmu sekarang. Aku akan terus berada di sampingmu sampai kau yang akan meninggalkanku Min, walau hati ini tak kuat harus melihatmu menyerah pada hidupmu sendiri. Ku mohon Min bertahanlah denganku sampai kau benar benar meninggalkanku, tak peduli kau terus mengatakan tak mencintaiku, tapi aku tahu Min kau begitu mencintaiku.

Aku menegakkan kepalamu dan menghapus air matamu itu, mencoba memberikan kekuatan untukmu. Walau aku sendiri masih begitu rapuh untuk bisa menguatkanmu Min.

"kau tak perlu memikirkanku Min, percayalah padaku, biarkan aku menemanimu" kataku padamu, kulihat matamu memancarkan kebimbangan, apa yang kau ragukan Min, kau masih melihatku di sini. Kau masih bisa merasakan sentuhan lembutku bahkan detak jantungku, tapi kenapa kau masih ragu Min.

"Aku tak akan sembuh lagi Kyu, aku . . aku . . hanya akan membebanimu"

"cukup hentikan Min, persetan dengan kanker otak yang kau derita, kau tak akan pernah membebaniku" kataku dengan sedikit kasar mungkin, oh tuhan apa yang aku katakan kenapa aku sampai membentakmu. Kulirik lagi wajahmu yang terlihat datar itu, tapi aku tahu Min hatimu pasti sakit kan sama sepertiku yang merasakan nyeri hatiku ketika aku membentakmu.

Benar kan Min hatimu pasti sangat terluka terbukti dari air matamu yang tiba tiba turun menghiasi wajah yang tetap kau pertahan untuk datar itu. Maafkan aku Min sungguh, kataku dalam hati sambil memelukmu. Kenapa kata kata itu serasa sangat sulit untuk kukatakan Min.

Aku terus memelukmu sebagai tanda maafku padamu Min, tapi tiba tiba pelukanku kau lepas, wajah datarmu berubah tegas. Kau bahkan masih begitu kuat sekarang Min, tapi kenapa kau ingin melepaskanku, kau tak pertahankan aku.

"Aku peduli Kyu, Aku sangat peduli tentang penyakitku, kita tak bisa lagi hidup normal Kyu, kau bodoh benar benar bodoh bila harus terus berada di sisi namja yang sekarat ini" bentakmu padaku, aku benar benar kaget sekarang, selama kita bersama kau belum pernah membentakku Min. Apa kau membalas bentakanku tadi, kalau begitu aku akan menerimanya dengan senang hati. Kulihat kau tampak terengah engah, tiba tiba tanganmu terarah menuju ke kepalamu. Apa yang kau rasakan Min, apa lagi lagi kau merasakan sakit.

"min" kataku sambil mencoba menenangkanmu, tapi kau menepisnya. Kenapa Min, apa kau benar benar marah padaku. Sungguh aku benar benar minta maaf bila sudah menyakiti hatimu.

"Kenapa kau peduli padaku Cho Kyuhyun, kau masih bisa hidup puluhan tahun lagi tapi kenapa kau begitu bodoh masih menemaniku" bentakmu lagi padaku, aku hanya diam seolah kehilangan kata kata, kulihat tanganmu semakin gencar menjambaki rambutmu sendiri, reflek aku terus mencoba untuk menenangkanmu tapi kau terus saja menolaknya sekarang.

Tes Tes

Lagi lagi darah segar itu keluar dari hidungmu, reflek aku panik dan keluar mencari dokter yang sudah beberapa bulan terakhir ini merawatmu tanpa sepengetahuanku. Kau sungguh pandai Min menyembunyikannya dariku. Tapi kenapa kau sembunyikan bila akhirnya kau semakin lemah seperti ini.

"Dokter Dokter" teriakku kalap hingga seluruh penghuni rumah sakit memandangku karena merasa terganggu. Tak lama dokter itu muncul dengan tergesa gesa dan menghampiriku, segera aku tarik dia menuju ke dalam kamar rawat Sungmin.

Kami sampai di dalam kamar rawat, saat aku membuka pintu jantungku seolah terasa berhenti berdetak mataku terus saja mengeluarkan cairan bening, kakiku serasa lemas dan tak bisa menopang berat tubuhku sendiri hingga aku jatuh ke bawah.

Min, apa aku terlambat menyelamatkanmu, melihatmu dengan mata terpejam dan darah terus menerus mengalir dari hidungmu membuatku merasa tak berguna. Ku mohon Min bertahanlah untukku dan orang orang yang masih menyayangimu. Tak lama beberapa suster membantuku berdiri dan mendudukanku di kursi depan kamar.

"selamatkan istriku Tuhan kumohon" lirihku dengan air mata yang semakin deras menetes dari mataku.

Aku menunggu dalam gelisah dan berharap semuanya akan baik baik saja, aku terus menerus berdoa untuk keselamatanmu Min. Walau bibirku sekarang terasa asin karena air mataku yang masuk ke dalam mulutku.

Seandainya aku tahu sejak awal pasti semuanya tidak akan seperti ini, sungguh Min kenapa aku masih merasa kau begitu bodoh tak mengatakan padaku sejak awal. Kenapa kau lebih suka menyimpannya sendiri dan membahayakan nyawamu sekarang. Kalau boleh aku jujur, aku sangat tidak ingin kau pergi Min, aku masih ingin terus bersamamu sampai tua nanti.

Aku sekarang bahkan tak tahu sudah berapa lama menunggu, yang ada di pikiranku hanyalah kau Min. Kumohon bertahanlah kuatkan dirimu sendiri, jangan menyerah sekarang kau harus kuat, setidaknya kau harus kuat demi aku Min. Aku masih di sini mengharapkanmu kembali danmenemaniku walau aku tahu hanya singkat, ku mohon Min dengarkan permintaanku ini.

Cklek

Aku langsung mendongak begitu mendegar bunyi pintu di buka, dengan kekuatanku yang masih tersisa aku berdiri dan mendatangi dokter yang aku tahu bernama Kim Jungmo.

"Dokter Kim" kataku penuh pengharapan. Ku lihat dia menepuk pelan bahuku dengan tangan kanannya.

"Tuhan masih memberinya kesempatan Tuan Cho, temuilah sekarang" kata Dokter Kim padaku, aku hanya mengangguk dan tersenyum tipis, kulihat Dokter Kim dan beberapa suster mulai menjauh, aku melihatnya sebentar kemudian masuk ke dalam kamar.

Pandangan mataku semakin menyendu ketika melihatmu terbaring lemah, seandainya aku bisa menggantikan semua penderitaanmu Min. Seandainya, sekarang aku hanya bisa berkata seandainya.

"Min" Lirihku saat matamu menatap tepat ke arahku, semuanya sudah hilang Min, mata bersinar itu sudah tidak ada lagi. Senyum manismu sekarang sudah berganti dengan senyum pucat. Tapi aku masih sangat bersyukur karena kau masih ada di sini sekarang Min, kau pasti berjuang sangat keras kan. Terimakasih untuk tetap kuat Min, kau masih tetap Sungminku yang dulu.

Kini aku sudah berada di hadapanmu Min, segera saja aku rengkuh tangan lemahmu itu, kulit seputih susumu sekarang terlihat pucat sama seperti kulit ku. Kita sekarang pasangan berkulit pucat Min, candaku pada diriku sendiri.

"Kyu" katamu kepadaku.

"Mianhae" katamu lagi, segera saja aku mengelus lembut puncak kepalamu dan mengecup keningmu dengan lembut. Setelah cukup lama akhirnya aku melepaskan kecupanku dan memandangmu lembut walau mataku masih terasa panas.

"Kau tak pernah berbuat salah Min, kau adalah seorang malaikat yang selalu sempurna untukku" kataku kemudian, kulihat wajahmu kembali menyendu, senyuman pucatmu kini telah hilang. Apa lagi yang kau pikirkan, apa aku salah mengucapkan kata kata itu. Semua yang aku ucapkan itu jujur Min dari dalam hatiku sendiri.

Tak lama senyum pucat mu kembali lagi, sontak aku kembali tersenyum untukmu. Tangan lemahmu melepaskan pegangan tanganku dan kemudian kau mengelus pipiku dengan lembut.

"Kalau begitu . . . biarkanlah malaikatmu ini kembali ke sisi Tuhannya Kyu"

Senyumku kini yang memudar dan lenyap menyesalkan setiap kata yang kau ucapkan, kenapa kau mengatakan hal itu lagi Min. Bahkan aku masih bisa merasakan kehangatan sentuhan tanganmu, tapi kenapa kata katamu tak sehangat sentuhanmu. Kenapa kata katamu sedingin es untukku Min.

Aku terus diam tak menjawab kata kata yang kau katakan padaku, hatiku seperti kau bekukan Min hingga aku sendiri tak bisa berkata apapun.

"Kyu" lirihmu lagi.

"Kajja ke pantai" pintamu, aku masih diam hingga beberapa saat, kemudian sentuhan hangat tanganmu tak lagi aku rasakan. Kenapa kau melepasnya Min, itu satu satu kehangatan yang kau berikan padaku sekarang.

"Jebal Kyu, jebal" Rengekmu padaku, kemudian kau mengerucutkan bibirmu, aku pun tersenyum kemudian, kau bahkan masih sangat imut Min saat seperti ini.

"Ne, tapi aku harus ijin dulu dengan Dokter Kim" kataku padamu, kulihat kau tersenyum pucat lagi lalu mengangguk.

Aku segera keluar dari kamar untuk mencari Dokter Kim di ruangannya. Aku sebenarnya masih ragu untuk mengiyakan permintaanmu Min tapi kenapa aku tak bisa menolaknya. Yah, kau selalu bisa membuatku menuruti permintaanmu Min, bahkan sangat konyol sekalipun.

_**Flashback ON**_

_"Kyu, kau mencintaiku kan" katamu padaku sambil memelukku dari belakang._

_"Tentu saja Min, aku sangat sangat sangat mencintaimu" jawabku kemudian, tak lama kau melepas pelukanmu dan menghadap ke arahku sambil tersenyum, entah kau tersenyum atau apa tapi aku merasakan ada hal yang buruk yang akan menimpaku._

_Kulihat kau berjalan menuju ke sofa dan mengambil sebuah tas kertas yang cukup besar, aku penasaran apa yang ada di dalam sana. Apa yang akan kau rencanakan Cho Sungmin, batinku._

_"Kalau begitu kau mau melakukan sesuatu untukku kan Kyu" pintamu sambil membawa tas kertas itu._

_Aku tak tahu harus menjawab apa, tapi jika aku mengiyakan pasti isi dari tas kertas itu hal yang sangat merugikanku pikirku. Kalau aku menolaknya pasti kau akan marah dan minta pisah rumah. Aku benar benar bingung harus menjawab apa._

_"hiks" Aku langsung tersadar dari lamunanku ketika mendengar suara isakan itu._

_"Kau tak mencintaiku Kyu, hiks aku membencimu" katamu lagi, aku segera memijat keningku sendiri, aigoo kenapa istriku sangat manja sih. Tak lama majalah yang ada di tanganku ku letakkan di meja dan mendekat ke arahmu. Mengelus rambutmu dan langsung memelukmu._

_"ne, ne aku mau Min, tapi sudah jangan menangis ne" kataku._

_"Jinjja" katamu dengan suara serak sambil menatapku, aku pun mengangguk sambil tersenyum. Kau juga tersenyum dan segera melepas pelukanku._

_Kau segera membuka tas kertas itu tanpa menghapus air matamu sendiri, aku terus memandangmu yang tampak bersemangat kini. Kau benar benar aktor yang sangat baik Cho Sungmin, batinku sambil geleng geleng kepala._

_"Cha" katamu sambil menunjukkan apa yang ada di dalam tas kertas itu di hadapanku, segera saja aku langsung membelalakan mataku kaget._

_"Min, itu" kataku sambil menunjuk apa yang tengah kau bawa._

_"Ini, ini kostum kelinci Kyu, kau pakai ne, aku juga punya kepalanya loh sebentar ne" katamu sambil menyerahkan kostum itu kepadaku, lalu berlalu menuju ke kamar kita berdua._

_Aku menatap horror kostum kelinci berwarna pink di tanganku ini, kemudian tak lama kau datang dan menyodorkan kepala kelinci yang cukup besar._

_"aku tak mau tahu, kau harus memakainya Kyu, kau sudah janji" katamu sambil menatapku tajam. Mau tak mau aku mengambil kepala kelinci itu dan segera masuk ke dalam kamar untuk mengganti baju._

_Masih dengan ragu aku melihat kostum kelinci berwarna pink yang sekarang aku letakkan di atas kasur. Apa aku benar benar akan memakainya, tapi ini akan menjatuhkan harga diriku sebagai manusia tertampan._

_"KYU CEPAT" teriak dari luar kamar, segera aku menanggalkan bajuku dan menggantinya dengan kostum kelinci ini. Setelah semua aku pakai, aku menatap diriku di cermin. Ini benar benar memalukan._

_Aku keluar dari kamar dan di sambut suara tawa yang begitu memekakan telingaku. Aku memandangmu yang tampak tertawa keras sambil memegang sebuah handycam di tanganmu._

_"YA! Min, kenapa kau merekamnya, kemarikan handycam itu" kataku sambil mencoba berlari untuk mengambil handycam dari tanganmu, tapi dengan kostum kelinci ini membuatku harus terjatuh beberapa kali dan kau malah asyik tertawa di sana._

_"CHO SUNGMIN" teriakku._

**_Flashback OFF_**

Aku terkadang masih sangat kesal mengingat kejadian waktu itu, bahkan aku masih ingat betapa konyolnya aku saat itu. Tapi aku sangat rindu akan tawa lepasmu itu Min. Aku terus mengingat kejadian itu hingga tanpa sadar aku sampai di ruangan Dokter Kim.

Tok Tok Tok

"Masuk" katanya dari dalam, segera saja aku masuk ke dalam ruangan Dokter Kim. Kulihat dia tampak begitu serius dengan tumpukan berkas berkas yang tak aku tahu.

"Oh Tuan Cho" katanya ketika aku sudah duduk di kursi depan mejanya, dia melihatku dengan sedikit kaget.

"Ada apa?" tanyanya.

"Aku ingin mengajak Sungmin untuk ke pantai dekat sini Dokter Kim" kataku langsung, kulihat dia tampak berpikir.

"Tapi, itu bisa menurunkan kondisi Sungmin Tuan Cho" kata Dokter Kim padaku, sekarang gantian aku yang berfikir, benar juga apa kata Dokter Kim, tapi tiba tiba bayangan saat kau merengek kepadaku melintas hingga menguatkanku.

"Ku mohon Dok" kataku, kulihat Dokter Kim kembali berfikir.

"Hah, kalau begitu silakan bawa Sungmin ke pantai Tuan Cho, tapi jangan sampai buat dia kelelahan" kata Dokter Kim kemudian. Aku segera mengangguk dan berlalu dari ruangan Dokter Kim.

Semoga kau senang Min setelah ini, batinku sambil aku berjalan semakin cepat ke kamarmu.

Aku langsung membuka pintu kamar rawatmu, saat aku sudah berada di dalam aku langsung tersenyum melihatmu sudah berganti dengan pakaian biasa dan menggunakan jaket tebal. Kau selalu saja seenaknya Min, bagaimana nanti kalau kita tak boleh keluar, pikirku sendiri.

"sepertinya kau sudah siap Min" kataku padamu, kulihat kau tersenyum dan segera menggandeng tanganku, tapi aku diam tak bergeming dari tempatku.

"Kyu" katamu.

Tanpa menjawab kata katamu aku langsung berjongkok membelakangimu, ku harap kau tahu apa maksudku Min. Tak lama kau segera naik ke punggungku, segera aku langsung berdiri. Senyum tipisku tak lepas sama sekali dari bibirku.

"Kyu aku berat ya" katamu saat kami baru sampai depan rumah sakit, aku segera menengok ke samping kiriku dan sedikit memandangmu di belakang.

"tidak Min, kau semakin langsing sekarang" kataku padamu. Kau memang tidak berat Min, kau sudah semakin kurus sekarang. Badanmu tak lagi berisi seperti dulu.

Aku terus menggendongmu sambil bercerita banyak hal. Sekarang aku berusaha untuk membahagiakanmu lagi Min, tak jarang aku sering mendengar suara tawamu itu di sela sela guyonanku Min.

Suara deburan ombak sudah masuk ke pendengaranku, memang pantai sudah ada di hadapan kita berdua sekarang. Tapi aku tak akan menurunkanmu Min, aku masih sangat ingat pesan Dokter Kim tadi sebelum mengijinkan kita berdua pergi.

"Kyu, kau masih ingat kan waktu kau menggosongkan ikanku saat kita berpiknik di sini" katamu, aku menerawang jauh dan mengingat kejadian itu. Kau bahkan masih mengingat kejadian tepat sehari setelah pernikahan kita Min pasti banyak sekali yang kau ingat saat kita bersama, tapi ku harap bukan hanya hal saat aku konyol saja kau ingat Min.

"Tentu saja Min" jawabku sambil terus mengajakmu berjalan menyusuri pantai cukup jauh.

"Dan kau hanya diam menikmati ikan mu sendiri kan Kyu, kau menyebalkan saat itu" katamu lagi sambil memukuli dadaku. Reflek aku pun jatuh ke samping karena tidak siap, kita berdua jatuh ke dalam air, aku meringis kesakitan tapi kau ternyata malah tertawa sambil bermain main dengan air pantai. Tawa mu kembali Min, ku harap kau akan terus tertawa.

"Eoh kau nakal Min" kataku padamu, kemudian aku berdiri dan menggendongmu ala bridal style, kau malah semakin tertawa sambil mengalungkan tanganmu ke leherku. Aku sekarang memandang wajahmu yang tampak semakin pucat.

"Min, kau pucat sekali kajja kita kembali ke rumah sakit" kataku padamu, tawa bahagiamu langsung lenyap seketika berganti dengan sendu.

"Ani Kyu, aku ingin di sini" katamu padaku.

"Tapi Min" kataku kemudian. Kulihat kau terdiam cukup lama lalu tersenyum lembut menghiasai wajah pucatmu.

"Ne Tuan Cho Kyuhyun, tapi aku mau kau gendong di belakang" katamu dengan lirih kemudian, aku tersenyum lega kemudian menurunkanmu dari gendongan bridal style ku, segera aku jongkok membelakangimu dan kau segera naik ke punggungku. Tanganmu terasa sangat dingin Min saat menyentuh kulitku, apa yang terjadi padamu Min.

Aku berjalan dengan cepat untuk segera ke rumah sakit rasa khawatir sudah menguasaiku sekarang, tapi kita sudah berjalan cukup jauh Min. Aku harap ini akan baik baik saja, aku takut kehilanganmu Min sungguh. Bertahanlah, kumohon untuk sekali lagi bertahanlah.

"Kau terlalu cepat Kyu" lirihmu tepat di telingaku, tak sengaja bibirmu menyetuh telingaku, rasanya semakin dingin Min. Sebenarnya apa yang terjadi padamu, kenapa seluruh badanmu dingin. Kurasakan pegangan tanganmu yang semula kencang kini mengendur dan bahkan terlepas. Sontak aku berhenti dari jalan cepatku.

"Min" panggilku perlahan.

"Min" panggilku lagi, tapi kau tak menjawabnya Min. Apa kau tertidur karena terlalu lelah, tapi air mataku juga ikut turun. Kenapa Min air mataku turun dan juga hatiku terasa sakit.

Min kenapa kakiku serasa sangat lemas sekarang, rasanya aku ingin terjatuh kali ini. Tapi bagaimana denganmu kalau aku jatuh Min, batinku sendiri.

Srak

Bruk

Akhirnya kita berdua jatuh ke pasir pantai yang entah kenapa ada noda darah segar di sana. Aku segera bangun dan mendapatimu dengan mata terpejam dan darah terus mengalir dari hidungmu lagi. Tanganku bergetar saat menyentuh kulitmu yang sedingin es itu.

"Min, bangunlah Min" kataku sambil mengangkatmu dan menumpukan kepalamu di lenganku. Air mataku terus menetes tiada henti bersama dengan darah yang terus mengalir dari hidungmu.

"Demi Tuhan Min, ku mohon bangun" kataku dengan nada semakin bergetar sekarang, tapi kenapa kau tak mau bangun Min. Apa kau marah padaku karena aku menjatuhkan kita berdua, kalau begitu maafkan aku Min, tapi kumohon bangunlah.

Aku terus menggoyang goyangkan badanmu tapi kau tetap saja tak mau bangun. Apa kau benar benar meninggalkanku Min, aku tak sanggup Min bila kau pergi, ku mohon kembali lah sekarang Min, aku sangat rapuh tanpamu.

Ku seka perlahan dengan tanganku darah yang masih keluar dari hidungmu, tapi kenapa darahmu tak mau berhenti Min bahkan deru nafasmu sudah tidak ada Min. Kenapa kau tega Min meninggalkanku.

"Min ku mohon" kataku sambil memelukmu dengan erat, aku begitu sakit Min kau benar benar meninggalkanku. Kenapa kau tak mengajakku menemui Tuhanmu, kenapa kau biarkan aku berdiri sendiri di sini Min.

Aku lepaskan pelukanku dan mengecup keningmu lalu kedua matamu dan bibirmu dengan lama. Baru setelah itu aku menggendongmu ala bridal style, aku berjalan menuju ke laut. Cahaya matahari sore yang berwarna jingga menemaniku. Menemani perjalanan kita berdua Min, aku tak akan pernah meninggalkanmu lagi setelah ini.

Semakin lama air laut mulai membenamkan tubuhku dan tubuhmu, perlahan lahan hingga kita berdua berada di dalam air. Aku menutup mataku, kubiarkan air laut masuk ke dalam hidungku. Rasa sesak mulai menguasaiku, aku tak bisa bernafas. Bahkan paru paruku seolah meraung meminta pasukan udara, tapi aku tak bisa. Biarlah, biarlah aku mati perlahan bersamamu Min.

Pandangan mataku mulai mengabur dan menutup, detik demi detik aku merasakan tubuhku lemas. Hingga akhirnya aku benar benar tak bisa merasakan diriku lagi. Yang aku tahu hanyalah kegelapan.

'Kyu'

Aku mendengar sebuah suara, suara yang sangat aku hafal, dia adalah Cho Sungminku. Perlahan, kegelapan yang kurasakan berubah menjadi terang benderang, semuanya berwarna putih terang. Dan aku melihat Sungminku tersenyum manis seperti malaikat.

'Min' Kataku sambil mencoba mendekat ke arahmu, tapi dari arah belakangku seperti sebuah lubang angin yang terus menarikku untuk menjauh darimu Min, bantu aku Min.

'Saranghae Kyu'

Terimakasih Min sudah memberikanku kekuatan. Segera kumantapkan lagi diriku, aku terus berusaha menarik diriku untuk jauh dari lubang itu, kulihat sebuah uluran tangan lembut tak jauh dariku. Aku tahu Min pasti kau ingin aku bersamamu kan. Aku terus berusaha mendekat ke arahmu, uluran tanganmu semakin dekat, dekat dan akhirnya aku bisa menangkapnya.

'Nado Saranghae Cho Sungmin' Kataku sambil memelukmu Min.

**END**

* * *

**Balasan reviews :**

**Shin Min Ri** : Auhtor juga gak tahan #ikutan mewek . . . Itu udah ketahuan kan sakitnya, mian ne kalau sakitnya pasaran itu itu aja :)

**Sissy** : Tenang saja, auhtor masih berhati malaikat kok, tidak jadi di pisahin, tapi mian ne kalau endingnya aneh :)

**Han ji Rim** : Ciyee penasaran, itu udah tahu kan sakitnya apa, sebagai seorang namja ya harus seperti itu. Silakan di kira kira itu happy end apa masuk ke sad end..

**KyuminniesCoup137** : Sakitnya ya itu, udah ketahuan thoh. :) Mian sedikit lama updatenya, lagi sibuk banyak kerjaan di kantor . .

**Sitapumpkinelf** : author aja bingung ini masuk kategory sad end atau hap end. hehehe . Itu sakitnya udah di jelasin di chap ini kok.

**carolinesp** : Ini udah di lanjut kok, ga bakal penasaran lagi kan. Silakan di kira kira ne :)

Sebenarnya ini adalah chapter terpanjang yang pernah Author buat, mian ne kalau akhirnya seperti ini.

Sebenarnya sejak awal pengen bikin jadi sad ending yang KyuMinnya kepisah, tapi sedikit author rubah karena author tidak rela mereka berpisah.

Kalau suka silahkan Review ne :)

ThanKyuMin :*

* * *

**- Shu Qiao Lian -**


End file.
